1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a refrigerator including a main door for opening and closing a storage compartment provided in a cabinet and an auxiliary door for opening and closing an auxiliary storage compartment provided at the inside of the main door.
2. Background
Refrigerators including a main door and auxiliary doors are known. However, they suffer from various disadvantages.